STPC47
Save Fuwa! The Universe Disappears Within the Great Darkness! (フワを救え！消えゆく宇宙と大いなる闇！ Fuwa wo Sukue! Kieyuku Uchū to Ōinaru Yami!?) is the forty-seventh episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:January 12,2020 *Next:Episode 48 *Previous:Episode 46 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ Major Events *The Knot Raiders and the Knot Ray fight alongside the Pretty Cure for the first time, officially defecting from Darknest. *Fuwa sacrifices herself to protect the Cures from being swallowed up by Ophiuchus' black hole. Synopsis Inside the Starry Sky Alliance main station, Toppa's colleagues nurse the injured Knot Raiders back to health. Galogre then wakes up from unconsciousness and the first people he sees are the Cures, Prunce and Eyeone. As Uni informs that Eyeone rescued him earlier, Galogre apologizes to Eyeone who gets embarrassed in return. Madoka tells him that both Kappard and Tenjo will be awake later as they too have been restored to health. When Prunce carries on about the whereabouts of Fuwa and the Star Princesses, Galogre looks at his wrist and assumes that Ophiuchus has transported to an unknown world with them as hostage. At the former headquarters, Ophiuchus mocks the Star Princesses and Fuwa for being helpless when it comes to preventing her from destroying the universe. Using the twisted imagination she gathered, she summons a powerful force that she plans to transfer to Fuwa. Meanwhile, Galogre explains that Ophiuchus had to own Fuwa and the power source from his now destroyed planet to perform the ritual in which Madoka believes that Ophiuchus has in fact returned to the headquarters. Uni, however, remembers that only Ophiuchus has access to said planet, while Galogre is upset about his bracelet being confiscated. Toppa walks in to say that finding the planet won't at all be difficult because during his investigation on Guten, he discovered the location of the headquarters, although it does require multiple repeated warps to get there. Tenjo and Kappard regain strength, much to the group's surprise, and they vow to defeat Ophiuchus. The recovered Knot Raiders all cheer as Hikaru announces their departure to find the headquarters and protect the universe together. One of Toppa's colleagues is doubtful but Toppa still chooses to believe in the girls, as they are the only hope in this dire situation. He then commands everybody to head to the Knot Raider headquarters. While the girls and Prunce handle the supplies, Uni asks Prunce about the thirteen Star Princesses creating the universe and he admits that although he has served them for a long time, this is the first time he had known about that information. Ophiuchus then continues to torture Fuwa and the Princesses, claiming that she has released all of their powers, much to Fuwa's curiosity. Ophiuchus then taunts Fuwa by telling her about her origins and how she is just a vessel. When the sword is pinned into the ground, Ophiuchus' power will be transferred into Fuwa and spread darkness worldwide to swallow up the entire universe. Then Ophiuchus will be able to renew the universe as she desires. The other Star Princesses tell her that their magic isn't limited to just Fuwa, but Ophiuchus hasn't forgotten about that either. Back at the station, Kappard finishes cleaning his staff and takes a sip of water, when Hikaru and Lala approach him with some rice balls. At first, Kappard is reluctant to try one, claiming that he'd rather drink water, but Hikaru continues to beg him enthusiastically. Convinced by the girls, he hesitantly takes a bite and is surprised by its taste. He gives them a smile afterwards. On the other hand, Tenjo is supervising her underlings on repairing the UFOs when Elena walks up to her. She tells Elena that she is too busy from resting, but thanks Elena and the other Cures for rescuing her and her teammates from going berserk and even saving her underlings. Elena blushes upon receiving her gratitude. As for Eyeone, she is having trouble operating the control panel of her spaceship. Uni sees her struggling and teases her for renovating it in a ridiculous fashion. Offended, Eyeone calls the spaceship problematic. Uni, however, manages to tackle the problem effortlessly with one slam, saying that it requires some hidden skills to open the panels. Receiving Uni's friendly wink makes Eyeone blush. While observing from a higher floor with Madoka, Galogre wonders why the Cures accept the Knot Raiders although they have harmed them in the first place. Madoka answers that she is uncertain that if the others have sincerely accepted them, but after watching how Prunce joyfully distributes donuts to several Knot Rays, she tells him that she wants to move on from the past as well. Toppa then announces that they are near the headquarters and orders everyone to prepare themselves. While the Knot Raiders armor themselves, the Cures transform on top of the station after Hikaru vows to rescue Fuwa. On the other hand, Fuwa, the Princesses and Ophiuchus can sense the potent amount of imagination approaching, and Fuwa quickly realizes the Cures are ready to free her. Ophiuchus scoffs them for their quick arrival and attacks them with a black hole. The Knot Raiders stay back and order their troops as well as charging the snakes, while AI gives the Cures a ride to the headquarters albeit in a shaky way. But the snakes have become quite a hassle for the Cures to tackle with due to their large numbers, until the generals serve as distractions for the snakes voluntarily. As the Cures charge towards the headquarters, Fuwa screams for help. Ophiuchus wants to impede and drive them away by shooting out more snakes, only for them to prevail. Angered, Ophiuchus scolds them for disturbing the ritual, but Star only focuses on freeing Fuwa. At first, Ophiuchus finds her being naive on the whole protection concept, but is shocked to witness the Cures' Twinkle Imagination. With Southern Cross Shot and Rainbow Splash, they temporarily beat down Ophiuchus for the time being, and Star gives Fuwa a hug which frees Fuwa from the snake that binds her. However, upon her recovery, Ophiuchus finally divulges the truth behind Fuwa and the other Princesses: part of the Princesses' powers are distributed to the world is what makes up imagination. At the same time, Ophiuchus reveals her backstory of being exiled after having an objection against sharing imagination and later attempting to coerce the other Princesses to submit by using violence, then gathered darkness in preparation of striking back. Prunce tries to deny the fact, until Ophiuchus mentions the memories of various inhabitants on the twelve constellations, which are the fragments of imagination. Ophiuchus proceeds to mock the Cures' faith on imagination by listing out different negativity that occurred on respective Knot Raiders afterwards: anger, sadness, jealousy and other twisted emotions, which motivate her to destroy the entire universe by devouring planets and calling herself Darknest to deceive the people with twisted imagination for her own gain, including invading the Star Palace. In truth, it requires all of the thirteen Princesses to either wipe or create the universe, and the container does turn out to be Fuwa, as Fuwa has the most amount of magic stored inside. Taurus, panicked, pleads the Cures to perform the ritual, and Virgo tells them with their powers combined with Fuwa's, it might be able to stop Ophiuchus' reign. Leo even warns that the universe may disappear if they refuse to do so. As all of the Princesses spill out the truth of imagination and the creation of Fuwa, with the ultimate product being Twinkle Imagination, Ophiuchus is still unfazed, and casually and evilly informs the Cures that if Fuwa is used, she will return as part of the Palace and erase from existence. As the Knot Raiders are having a lower hand in the battle, the Princesses urge for the Cures to act while Ophiuchus plans to murder them first. Suddenly, Fuwa flies forward and reassures that everything is going to be alright, deciding determinedly to protect everybody she loves by using the Cures' powers as a weapon to propel and attack Ophiuchus. Consequently, the Cures can't prevent her from changing her mind, and Prunce can only, heartbroken, watch while screeching in agony and tears. As for Hikaru, she recalls snippets of memories on raising Fuwa, tears welling at her eyes. At last, the explosion results in Fuwa vanishing into thin air and the Princesses nowhere to be seen. Hopeless, Hikaru slumps onto the ground with her knees, and tears up painfully across the universe. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo *Fuwa *Prunce *Ophiuchus Star Princess *Star Princesses *Toppa *Kappard *Tenjo *Eyeone *Galogre Trivia *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Taurus, Virgo and Scorpio. *A second preview for Healing Good Pretty Cure is shown after the episode. Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode